Broom Closets and Broomsticks
by Tritonis
Summary: "I know where a good broomstick is." Oliver is going to show Harry to a broom closet where he'll find a good broomstick.


Broom Closets and Broomsticks

Twenty-five year old Harry Potter smiled up at Hogwarts with a happy sigh as he walked up the Hogsmeade path. "Merlin, I missed this place."

A ringing from his pocket distracted him from his perusal of the ancient castle and to his own person. He gave a snort and pulled out a muggle cell phone, pushing a button and bringing it to his ear. "Hello Hermione."

"Is it working?" His friend demanded through it.

"We're talking aren't we?"

"Oh, yes, that's good."

The phone went silent though neither hung up. Harry continued walking and was just past Hogwarts gates when the phones silence was broken by Hermione. "Can you hear me now?"

Harry gave a snort of laughter, "Yes, Hermione."

"Good."

Harry kept walking as the phone once again went silent.

"Are you there yet?" Hermione demanded a little later.

"No Hermione, I'm just coming up to the doors now."

"Well, hurry up." She demanded him impatiently. "I want to know if your cell will work inside of Hogwarts."

"I'm going, I'm going." He jogged up to the doors and banged his fist on them, reminiscent of Hagrid back when he was first introduced to the school.

She had to have been waiting, because right after his knock, Minerva McGonagall opened the large doors.

"Mr. Potter," she gave him a small smile. "You are the last one to arrive." Harry walked in and she shut the door. "The others are waiting at the pitch. Oliver will be a few more moments, however."

"Considering the only reason any of us are here is because Oliver wanted to get together and take us out for supper, I think we can all wait." He grinned, then winced, pulling the phone from his ear. "Here," he handed the device to the woman. "It's like a mini floo, Hermione is on the other end."

Once the phone was securely in McGonagall's possession and she had a, very short, explanation, he took off in the direction of the pitch.

"Mr. Potter!" rang behind him but he ignored it with the ease of a trouble maker.

"Harry!"

"Darling!" The twins jumped up from the ground when they saw him coming onto the pitch and rushed over to trap him in a smothering hug.

"You haven't been around in so long," one wailed.

"You never eat enough! Oh, you poor boy," the other fake sobbed.

"Okay!" Harry yelled above the red-headed menaces. "I get it! I need to visit your mom!"

"Well then," they let go of him.

"Good at see ya mate," they smacked him on the back, making him stumble.

In revenge, Harry charmed them both to have elephant ears and walked over to the girls still sitting on the grass.

"Katie, Angelina, Alicia." He nodded to each. "It's been awhile."

The four caught up while the twins worked on removing their new ears. Eventually, the twins gave up and draped themselves over Harry.

"I hope Oliver is here soon, it's almost supper."

"And poor Harry here is wasting away."

Harry gave them elephant trunks to go with their ears and pushed them off. "I'm going to go look for some decent brooms, we can play a little Quidditch while we wait."

"Good luck Harry," Angelina called after him.

He was ruffling through one of Hogwarts many closets when Oliver came strolling down the hall.

"Harry," he smiled at the younger man. "I'm glad that you could make it."

"Wouldn't say no to my old Quidditch captain." Harry shrugged with a smile and shut the closet door.

Oliver came to a stop in front of him and glanced at the closet. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some good broomsticks, we were going to play a little while waiting for you." Harry turned around and started walked back to the pitch.

"I know where a good broomstick is."

Harry felt the other man's eyes rack his back as he stopped and raised an eyebrow as he turned around. "Oh? Where?"

Oliver gave a roguish grin. "In a broom closet of course."

"Of course," Harry agreed, amused. "Do you happen to know which broom closet?"

"Why, this one over here." Oliver led Harry into a nearby closet and shut the door.

"While this is a lovely closet," Harry moved closer to Oliver in the enclosed space. "There are no flying brooms in this closet."

"Oh, trust me, pretty soon you'll be flying." Oliver pulled Harry flush against him and melded their mouths together.

Harry was only dimly aware as his back hit a wall, mind on clashing teeth and meshed lips. He gained some coherency when Oliver pulled away panting. Harry pulled off his shirt, moaning as Oliver's fingers found his nipples and the man's mouth found his neck. His seeker finger's made quick work of his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side.

Oliver's hands started exploring the naked body in front of him, serving as his eyes in the dark space.

"You know," Harry panted as a finger played with his entrance. "You still haven't shown me this great broomstick."

Oliver growled and pushed the man harder into the wall. Muffled swears came from his mouth as he fumbled with his belt.

"Oh yeah," Harry taunted him some more. "I'm really flying high now."

Oliver ripped his belt off and pushed his pants and boxers down, letting them pool at his feet. He grabbed Harry by the hips and lifted him up, the others legs curling around him automatically. He viciously brought the younger man down, making Harry scream out in pain.

"How's that for a broomstick?" Oliver growled out with another small thrust.

"Not bad," Harry panted, opening his clenched eyes to look at him challengingly. "Though so far its flying capabilities aren't that great."

Oliver took the challenge. He pulled out before slamming back in.

Harry's eyes rolled and he couldn't stop the various noises he made as his back scrapped on the stone wall and his blood lubricated the other man thoroughly fucking him into the wall.

Oliver growled in pleasure, gripping Harry's hips with bruising force. He leaned forward and his teeth latched onto Harry's shoulder. With each grunt made during a furious lust his teeth sunk deeper into the flesh.

Harry's hand reached down and he fisted himself. He didn't even think before he started pumping his straining erection, not even bothering to time his thrust with Oliver's; just wanting, _needing_, release.

Harry made a high, keening noise as the heat pooled in his gut exploded and his cum splattered over the other man's shirt. Oliver came shortly after, Harry's spasming muscles pushing him over the edge and his cum mixed with Harry's blood.

The two used the wall as support as they came down from their high. When breath was back and legs could support, they dressed and used cleaning spells.

"I have to say," Harry commented as they walked to the pitch. "That was quite a flying experience."


End file.
